<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rusty Memory by GaeilgeRua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938780">Rusty Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua'>GaeilgeRua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scríofa ag Rua [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Asgard, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Magical Accidents, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion at work lands Ron in an unknown place and with almost no memories of where he’d come from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scríofa ag Rua [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Thor Bingo 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rusty Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day one, well, pre-day one, for 31 Days of Fanfiction. Also written for June 29th Roll-a-Drabble in Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Thor Bingo, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast The Dice 2020.</p><p>31 Days: September 30th-Warm-Up: Any<br/>Roll-a-Drabble pairing and trope: Ron Weasley/Thor and Memory Loss<br/>Thor Bingo square: Crossover<br/>Cast the Dice trope: Magical Accidents</p><p>Many thanks to xxDustNight88 for reading it over. If there are any errors after she read it over, they are my own.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Slowly coming to, he took a few moments to take note of any injuries he may have sustained. He vaguely remembered entering a room and then an explosion, but everything was fuzzy.</p><p>“Hello there! Who are you?”</p><p>He startled at the loud voice that assaulted his still ringing ears. Slowly sitting up, he glanced around and found a large blond man standing behind him. Scratching the back of his head, he replied, “I have no idea.”</p><p>The blond frowned. “Well that does not do at all.”</p><p>“No,” he replied. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Thor Odinson,” the blond replied as he held out a large hand to him. “Until we know your name, I shall call you Rusty.”</p><p>Grasping the other man’s hand, he heaved himself up from the ground. “I know it’s not my actual name, but something about it seems familiar in a way.”</p><p>“Then that is what I shall call you,” Thor replied as he turned and led the way. “Do you know how you arrived in Asgard?”</p><p>Rusty looked up at Thor who somehow towered over his own tall stature. “What’s Asgard?”</p><p>Thor glanced over his shoulder at Rusty and then stepped out of his way. Gesturing in front of them, Thor said with a massive grin, “This is Asgard.”</p><p>Looking around them, Rusty stared in awe at the sights and sounds that surrounded the two of them. “Wow. Where do you live?”</p><p>Pointing straight ahead, Thor said, “There.”</p><p>Rusty turned to stare at the man standing next to him. “In that massive golden palace?”</p><p>Thor shrugged. “I am the Prince of Asgard.”</p><p>“You are?” Rusty stared at him in awe.</p><p>“I am,” Thor replied. “It is how I knew you had arrived in Asgard.”</p><p>“Oh. That makes sense, I think.” Rusty turned to look around them once again. “Do you happen to know where I came from?”</p><p>“Based on your clothing, Midgard. Before I found you and you woke up, I spoke with Heimdall who believes you came from an area of Midgard known as England,” Thor explained. “Does that sound familiar to you at all?”</p><p>Rusty thought about what Thor said. “It’s possible, but I’m not entirely sure as everything is still very foggy.”</p><p>“Understandable,” Thor replied. “If you come with me, I am going to take you to Heimdall, and he is going to help you return to England. There is a possibility that by returning you home, then your memories will return to you.”</p><p>The shorter man followed Thor as he led the way to a quieter area of the city.</p><p>“I hope so as I feel like I’m missing some... thing…” He trailed off as he had no idea what or who he was missing.</p><p>“I am sorry your memory is gone at the moment, Rusty,” Thor said as he clapped him on the shoulder, “and while I would enjoy getting to know you, I think it will be safer for you to return to your world as there may be someone looking for you.”</p><p>Rusty nodded. “Makes sense.”</p><p>The stomping of hooves and the whinny of a horse made Rusty pause. Thor noticed. “Do you not ride horses?”</p><p>A dark red blush stained Rusty’s cheeks. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Then you shall ride with me,” Thor said as he heaved himself onto the back of one of the horses they had come across. “It is not far to Heimdall.”</p><p>Before Rusty could climb up behind Thor, the blond man reached down and hauled Rusty up behind him. Rusty squeaked in surprised and was thankful that Thor didn’t comment on the sound.</p><p>Once Rusty was seated behind Thor, the other man took off away from the city. Looking around them as they rode, Rusty once again found himself in awe of his surroundings.</p><p>“The ground is amazing,” he whispered.</p><p>“It is called the Rainbow Bridge and connects Asgard with Himinbjorg across the Sea of Asgard below,” Thor explained. “Ahead is where Heimdall will return you to Midgard.”</p><p>Dragging his eyes away from the sparkling, multicoloured ground, Rusty looked ahead of them. A golden sphere with a spire on top loomed closer. He had never seen anything so spectacular as where he was currently. Or rather, he didn’t think he had ever seen anything as magnificent as Asgard, and it’s surroundings.</p><p>So lost in his thoughts, Rusty missed that they had arrived at their destination. It was when Thor brought the horse they had been riding to a stop that he came to this realisation.</p><p>Sliding off the back of the horse, Rusty waited for Thor to join him.</p><p>“This way,” Thor said as he turned and made his way towards an opening in the golden sphere.</p><p>They entered the sphere, and Rusty quickly found that the inside of the building was even grander than the outside had been.</p><p>“Heimdall, my friend!” Thor’s voice boomed around the room, reminding Rusty that his head still hurt.</p><p>“My Lord, I have located a Midgardian lady that is looking for our mystery person,” Heimdall said. He glanced at Rusty. “I am ready to return you to your world, sir.”</p><p>Rusty turned to Thor and held out his hand. “Thank you so much for your assistance. Without your help, I don’t know what I would have done.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Thor replied. He grasped Rusty’s forearm and nodded his head at the other man. Thor released him.</p><p>Turning around, Rusty made his way towards the dais Heimdall was standing on.</p><p>“If you will stop there, then I will be able to send you home, sir,” Heimdall explained before Rusty could step onto the first stair. He raised the sword in his hand and placed the tip at the centre of the dais.</p><p>Rusty stopped and nodded at Heimdall. “Thank you. I am ready whenever you are.”</p><p>“Safe passage, Ron Weasley,” Heimdall said before he pushed the sword down into the hole to activate the Bifrost.</p><p>Blue eyes widened as recognition and memories poured into his head. Ron cried out and clutched at the red strands of his hair as pain joined his returned memories; his eyes clenched shut.</p><p>A clap of thunder was the only warning had before Ron found himself on his knees.</p><p>Slowly opening his eyes, Ron looked around to find himself back on Earth. It looked as if Heimdall had even returned him to his own home.</p><p>A voice behind him had Ron scrambling to his feet. “RON! YOU’RE BACK!”</p><p>Turning around, Ron had seconds to spare before he found his arms full of curly, brunette hair and a warm witch.</p><p>“Hullo, Hermione,” he whispered into her riot of curls as he breathed in her unique scent. “What have I missed?”</p><p>“You were gone for days, and the first thing you say is what have I missed?” His wife huffed. “You’re lucky I love you so much. Now,” she pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand before leading the way back to their cottage, “tell me what in Merlin’s name happened and <em>then</em> I’ll tell you what’s happened here.”</p><p>Ron chuckled as he followed behind his wife. “Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>